Innocence
by Flickering
Summary: Takari/Hikeru When reminescing about the old days, Takeru wishes he had the same innocence he had back then. Can Hikari help him find it again?


Couple: Takari/Hikeru  
Flames: Flames shall be deleted due to the fact that I support every couple there is, from   
Mimato to Taito to Daimi and more.  
Reviews: Welcome and appreciated  
Disclaimer: I didn't own Digimon or that little bit about "There's me". That's from a song by   
Andrew Lloyd Webber from the musical "Starlight Express".   
Title: Innocence  
Author: Flicker  
  
Takeru looked at the ground as his brother and Taichi fought. He glanced over at Hikari. She   
seemed as uncomfortable as him. She looked at him, "I'm sorry about all this, Takeru."  
  
"It's not your fault, Hikari, it's mine. If I had been a better brother, Yamato wouldn't always  
want to fight Taichi," he replied.  
  
"It's not your fault either, Takeru," Hikari reached out and grabbed his hand.   
  
"Thanks, Hikari."  
  
*****************  
  
"Takeru. Takeru. Earth to Takeru."  
  
"Wha? Oh, what were we talking about?" Takeru was back in the present.  
  
Daisuke laughed, "Duh, Takeru, we were walking by when we saw you sitting here, so we came to   
say hi."  
  
"Oh, hi, everyone."  
  
Hikari looked closely at him, "Is there something wrong, Takeru?"  
  
"No, nothing, why would anything be wrong?" Takeru covered up.  
  
Hikari leaned over and whispered in his ear, "come to my house tonight, six o'clock." Takeru   
nodded, but he couldn't help wondering what Hikari was thinking.  
  
*****************  
  
"Yamato, do you hate me?"  
  
"Where would you get an idea like that, squirt?" Yamato stopped playing his harmonica.  
  
"Because Taichi loves Hikari, and he would never leave her by herself."  
  
Yamato sighed and looked off into the distance, "There's different kinds of love, Takeru,   
Taichi and I don't love the same way. Taichi loves by protecting people. I love by keeping out   
of the way. You're better off without me to start fights all the time."  
  
"But Yamato, how do I love?"  
  
"Only you can answer that, squirt."  
  
******************  
  
"Great. I'm glad you could make it," Hikari opened the front door. "Come on in."  
  
"Thanks," Takeru entered. "Why did you want me to come?"  
  
"You didn't seem to be yourself today and I thought you might want to talk about it," Hikari   
eyed him. "Well?"  
  
Takeru plopped down in a chair, "Just thinking about the old days."  
  
"When we were with the other digidestined?"  
  
"Yeah," Takeru alloted himself a grin, "When we were innocent."  
  
Hikari glanced sharply up, "I thought both of us were still innocent, Takeru."  
  
Takeru turned red, praying to God he wouldn't get a nosebleed, "I didn't mean it that way. I   
mean when we didn't know how cruel the world really is."  
  
Hikari sighed, "I know what you mean. Back when we thought that Myotismon and Piedmon were bad.   
Back when we didn't know how hard life really was."  
  
*****************  
  
"Hey, Taichi."  
  
"Yeah, Hikari?"  
  
"Do you think the fighting's ever gonna stop?" Hikari glanced at her brother.  
  
Taichi shook his head, "Why?"  
  
"Because, Taichi. Because I want to know when everyone will be happy again. I want to know when  
everyone will have a smile on thier faces."  
  
Taichi looked away, "I don't know, Hikari, I just don't know."  
  
****************  
  
"Hikari? Are you okay?" Takeru was concerned.  
  
Hikari started to laugh, but soon they turned into sobs, "Oh, Takeru, I feel so alone. Please,   
Takeru, hold me."  
  
Takeru gathered her up into his arms, "It's okay, Hikari. You think you're on your own. You   
think there's no one in this world that cares for you. That isn't true, there's me."  
  
Hikari looked up at him and replied, "I may not be the one you want to see, but if you need   
someone who's kind, then look behind and you'll find there's me."  
  
"Hikari, I think I'm in love with you."  
  
"I think I'm in love with you too, Takeru, and as long as we have this love, there will be   
innocence."  
  
Takeru gazed into her eyes, "I was afraid I had lost mine to the world, but I guess not." He   
leaned down, and the two kissed. That night, the Kamiyas came home to find two little angels on   
the couch, fast asleep.  
  
  
Takari/Hikeru saying:  
~Angels Belong Together.~  



End file.
